Report 531
Report #531 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Sleepmist Org: Hartstone Status: Rejected Jan 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Sleep attrition is a tactic unique to Dreamweaving, but it can currently be frustrating to deal with, and honestly a bit boring to use as there's no strategy to it. The key ability in this is Sleepmist. It allows a Dreamweaver to simply wait out a target until they reach max tiredness without being require to use DeepSleep, though that can speed it up, and once they are at that point Sleepmist makes it impossible to recover from without retreating away from the Dreamweaver to sleep. Solution #1: Change Sleepmist to instead do a minor mana drain, helping to work towards the mana requirement of EternalSleep instead. Solution #2: Change Sleepmist to first strip the kafe defense, and cause tiredness only if a target does not have it up. With this, there would likely need to be a third-party message for Sleepmist so the Dreamweaver could make use of it. Solution #3: Make eating kafe cure some small level of tiredness and drain some % mana when it does, but on lowest the priority, i.e. after kafe defense and curing narcolepsy or daydreaming. Player Comments: ---on 1/13 @ 07:14 writes: Don't mind any of these solutions, but I think Sol 1 is a bit weak, so I vote for Sol 2 or 3. ---on 1/13 @ 07:46 writes: ---on 1/15 @ 02:15 writes: I do not like solution 3; it would interact poorly with the natural tiredness system by making it possible to stay awake indefinately at the expense of some cheap herbs and mana sips without needing to get level 80. Solution 1 is, as Solanis says, rather weak. If any of these go in, it would have to be solution 2 with the third party message. ---on 1/15 @ 19:08 writes: I support solution 3. While it may not appear to be much at present, it really opens the door for a lot of positive Dreamweaving adjustments that are based on non-attrition combat. ---on 1/16 @ 03:39 writes: I like the idea of solution 1, as a more tangible goal seems better than simply attrition - how minor is minor? ---on 1/16 @ 05:25 writes: I'm not entirely sure on numbers for solution 1, I guess comparable Harmonics Garnet?. In my mind, it would ideally be something not trivial to keep up with when used along with Dreamweave Channel, our current mana drain, but still possible if you're not otherwise hindered. ---on 1/22 @ 07:19 writes: Solution 3 to bring it more in line with hunger attrition, perhaps. Will need a subsequent Deepsleep report though to validate the abilitie's 3p use. ---on 1/27 @ 20:59 writes: Disagree with this because sleepmist fills an important role as is. Without its gentle, constant nudge, someone could sleep for 2 seconds and require another deepsleep to get back to passing out. ---on 1/28 @ 22:16 writes: I'm hoping to get the level people begin to pass out adjusted with another report to compensate for that, but one thing at a time, yah know